


Ambrosia

by traurigerdbeere (diedominas1981)



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Graphic Description, Gross, M/M, Menstruation Kink, Period Sex, Rough Sex, Trans Male Character, Wet & Messy, cumming inside, keyword: GROSS, tagged graphic violence only because of the bloodiness of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diedominas1981/pseuds/traurigerdbeere
Summary: the moon grows full, and despite his age, Micolash bleeds. Damian likes it.PLEASE heed the tags for your own good. you know what? actually just dont read this.
Relationships: Damian/Micolash (Bloodborne)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Ambrosia

**Author's Note:**

> Ok but the school is LITERALLY called mensis. I feel like its basically canon for Mico to be obsessed with period blood. Also the ‘gross’ tag is no joke yall. Heed my words i am a fucking degenerate and I love micolash’s nasty old saggy witch body. Also also, this was meant to be in the micolash kink shorts but ended up being a little too long. I want to reserve that work specifically for smaller drabbles.

“You still bleed?” Damian ceased licking the shell of Micolash’s ear at the sight of his bloodied fingers. They were in a secluded wing of the library, Micolash’s ass pressed against Damian’s groin as he fingered him down his pants. Micolash grasped his wrist and brought the fingers to his mouth, licking up the bloody slick with a hum in his throat. 

“Mm, yes. Down the path to manhood I was told it would stop. Ah-” Damian’s hands returned to work, rubbing his clit between two knuckles. “I thought it a blessing then. So one night under the full moon I proudly slept bare, only to wake once more to messed sheets.” 

Damian wasn’t at all surprised. In fact, it seemed rather fitting. Micolash loved to bleed- he reveled in the swell of his own uterus, savored every night where he lay fevered and cramping, overcome with pain and pleasure, rubbing himself over and over as ribbons and petals of dark blood coated his thighs. He even loved the feeling of the wet rag between his legs as he walked, the saturated fabric rubbing against his swollen folds causing his eyes to cross. Micolash could never have a casual paraphilia, only things that swallowed his brain with complete and utter obsession. 

“I’ll resist making a joke about your age as well. I like it, Mico. I love you all wet and messy.” Damian hooked two fingers into his cunt, causing Micolash to call out and push back into his hardening cock.

“Beast.” Micolash gasped, reaching back to grasp at his ass. Micolash’s cunt made an obscene squelching as Damian moved his fingers around inside him, his walls swollen with burning heat and slippery with blood. With his other hand, Damian began pushing off Micolash’s trousers, tugging at the tie of his rag. Micolash waddled forward, dragging Damian by his secure grip to the nearest study table. Damien removed his fingers once more so Micolash could flip over, hopping to sit on the surface of the table. Damian smeared the blood onto Micolash’s naked leg. 

“Won’t you eat me, love?” Micolash pulled the sanitary belt down and it fell to the floor, baring his bloodied cunt. He leant back on his elbows and spread his legs, carding his fingers teasingly through the curls on his mound. The hot smell of blood and slick warmed Damians nose as he knelt before him, leading Micolash’s skinny legs to rest on his shoulders. 

Blood stained a pair of speckled, symmetrical wings on the inside of his thighs, making his skin seem all the more greyed. His pubic hair was matted with it as well, garnet gems clinging to his dark curls. His pussy was flushed a deep pink, and his entrance contracted to gush another spurt of thick blood. Damien looked up to see Micolash had undressed fully, his small, sagging breasts puffed out in the cold air of the library. His womb was swollen enough to fill out his lower abdomen- not to any noticeable degree, mind you. It was just that usually Micolash’s abdomen was a sickly concave. He used two fingers to spread his hole open, gathering the glob of blood before bringing it up to smear it on his bare stomach. He purred to himself, remembering a night where he spent hours painstakingly caking himself in his own blood, cumming at the horrifying sight of his face and torso painted with glittering crimson in the mirror. 

“God, you’re so disgusting.” Damien groaned breathlessly. He licked a metallic strip up one of his thighs before quickly placing his mouth over Micolash’s hole. He licked his swollen bud clean before wrapping his lips around it, rubbing his tongue up under the hood as he sucked. Micolash threw his head back and mewled, gripping a handful of Damian’s hair. He licked lower, plunging his tongue into his hot pussy, laving up swaths of coppery blood. Micolash’s hole fluttered around his tongue and his thighs pressed the sides of Damian's head at the feeling of it wriggling in his swollen passage. He grabbed and spread Micolash’s ass, tugging his thighs up roughly so he could trail his tongue lewdly down to his asshole. Micolash whined at the neglect of his needy cunt, his asshole twitching at Damian’s teasing pokes. 

“Not there, not there please- not right now. Gods, suck my cock, eat my pussy pleeease, Damian.” he begged, frantically tugging his clit and jerking his hips. 

“Needy bitch.” Damian muttered against his leg, responding to his pleas by nipping playfully at one of his lips, tugging out his fluttering labia. He buried his face into his entrance once more, snogging his bleeding flesh. Micolash humped his face desperately, using both hands to draw him in closer, Damiens nose pressed hard into his pubic bone. He canted out louder and louder as the sensation built, maddening heat coursing through every nerve as his orgasm overtook him. He came with a loud sob, his tiny cock pulsing and throbbing in Damian’s mouth. His pussy contracted hard, pushing out a heavy amount of blood, all of which Damian greedily licked up. He sucked it up with an obscene slurp, sending another shiver up Micolash’s spine. 

Micolash’s throbbing intensified at the sight of Damian’s face messed with blood and tissue as he pulled away. Micolash’s body glimmered with sweat and he panted noisily, lazily rubbing at his overstimulated hole. Damien gave him no time to cooldown. He stood and stretched before descending on Micolash. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth expecting a kiss, jumping at the sensation of Damian latching onto his right nipple instead. He sucked harshly at the delicate dusty pink skin, grasping the other tit with equal force. Micolash’s breasts were old and ridiculously soft, fine silky wrinkles stretching over the top of them down to his wide, puffy nipples. Damian loved to abuse his little tits so- they bruised and flushed with color so easily. 

“Oh! Kos, glorious seas above- yes! I-I’ve never been so sensitive!” Micolash’s legs locked around Damian's waist, pulling his clothed bulge against his body. 

“Oh-” Damian unlatched, the drying blood peeling sticky from his cheek. Micolash shivered at the cold air around his wet, sore breast. Damian wrenched free from Micolash’s legs. “You got blood on my trousers you rancid slut.” 

Micolash kicked his stomach lightly, curling his toes around the rim of his pants. “Well get them off so I can bloody your cock as well, you ugly brute.” 

“I’ll hurt you for that.” Damian teased, hurriedly undoing his pants. His big dick sprung free, rock hard and flushed. 

“Do it, I dare you.” 

Damian threw a leg over his shoulder once more, pulling Micolash slightly off the table in order to fully slam into his hungry pussy. Micolash called out in pain, frantically wrapping his arms around Damian’s neck. He pulled himself up to press his forehead against Damian’s. His grip on Micolash's thighs was punishing as he fucked up into his dripping cunt, the obscene slipperiness of his bloody slick causing a loud rhythm of wet, frothy slaps. The slick distracted Damian from the realization that this was the tightest he’s ever had Micolash. He loved Micolash’s ridden pussy in whatever form it sucked down his cock, but the grip of his hot, swollen walls stretched around his thick member was enough to stutter his harsh thrusts. Micolash’s reedy moans grew incessant, mixing with the occasional babble of praise to the moon or blurt of loud, tortured obscenities. He forced Damian’s head into the pit of his chest as he came a second time, long abandoning any discretion they’d been attempting to let out an echoing howl. His head spun as he collapsed onto the table, the cold surface shocking against his sweaty back. Damian brutally humped his limp body, gripping onto one leg and tugging him up onto his side. 

“Fuck, oh fuck- fuck-” Damian shut his eyes as he pushed deep into Micolash. His balls tightened as he shot his pussy full of thick cum, filling his swollen, bleeding uterus with seed. He rested there for a moment as Micolash’s pussy clamped hard, hungrily milking out every last drop of semen. Micolash swallowed dryly and let out a final moan, letting his legs dangle off the side of the table. Damian pushed him back up to rest on the surface as he gently slid out. 

Micolash slowly peeled himself up. Sitting up pushed an obscene sight of blood and cum oozing out from his wrecked hole. Damian leaned down once more to gather the mess in his mouth, returning to kiss the filth into Micolash’s mouth. Micolash moaned hoarsely at the vibrant taste, the mess spilling down the both of their chins as their tongues writhed together. He looked into Micolash’s tired opal eyes and the both of them laughed hysterically, baring their blood stained teeth. 

“What pests we are. Scum of the very earth.” Micolash mused. He grunted in sensitivity as he sat up further, mess still dripping from his sore hole. 

“I’m just defeated that I’ll have to wait another month to do that to you again.” Damian gathered Micolash’s robes and strung them over his naked body, stopping to rub affectionately at his back. 

“What do you mean? The moon is full for two more days. I’m defeated that you’ve just now decided to stop.”

**Author's Note:**

> are you there god? im sorry <3


End file.
